Black Panther (film)
''Black Panther ''is the eighteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe which follows T'Challa after Captain America: Civil War, when he defends his country from a dangerous enemy. Plot Centuries ago, five African tribes went to war over a meteorite of the alien metal vibranium. A warrior ingested a "heart-shaped herb", that was mutagenically affected by the metal, and gained superhuman abilities. He became the first "Black Panther", and united the tribes to form the nation of Wakanda, though the Jabari Tribe chose not to follow the Black Panther's rule, choosing to stay in the frigid mountains. Over time, the Wakandans used the vibranium to develop highly-advanced technology and chose to isolate themselves from the rest of the world by posing as a Third World country. In 1992, while on an undercover assignment in Oakland, California, Prince N'Jobu became convinced that Wakanda's isolationist policies had done more harm than good, and vowed to share its technology with people of African descent around the world in order to help them conquer their oppressors. N'Jobu enlisted black market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue to infiltrate Wakanda and steal a cache of vibranium. His older brother, King T'Chaka, learned of this from another undercover agent, N'Jobu's partner Zuri, and confronted N'Jobu. Though T'Chaka declares that N'Jobu return home to be held accountable for his actions, things do not go as planned. In the present day, following T'Chaka's death at the hands of Helmut Zemo, his son T'Challa returns to Wakanda to assume the throne. He and Okoye, the leader of the Dora Milaje fighting force, extract his ex-lover Nakia from an undercover assignment so she can attend his coronation ceremony, along with his mother Ramonda and younger sister Shuri. At the ceremony, the Jabari Tribe's leader M'Baku challenges T'Challa for the crown, but T'Challa defeats M'Baku in ritual combat. Rather than kill him, he convinces M'Baku to surrender, and he is officially established as the new king. When Klaue resurfaces to sell a stolen Wakandan Vibranium artifact to a buyer in Busan, South Korea, T'Challa's closest friend W'Kabi - who lost his parents as a result of Klaue's actions - urges him to bring Klaue to justice. T'Challa, Okoye, and Nakia go to the underground casino where the deal is taking place, to find that the buyer is CIA agent Everett K. Ross. When Okoye is exposed, a chase ensues. Though T'Challa catches Klaue, Ross takes him into custody. Klaue tells Ross that Wakanda's international image is just a front for a technologically advanced civilization fueled by Vibranium, before being broken out by an ex-U.S. black ops soldier who goes by the name "Killmonger". Ross is seriously injured during the attack, and T'Challa decides to take him to Wakanda where their technology can save him rather than pursue Klaue. Shuri heals Ross with Vibranium, while T'Challa confronts Zuri about N'Jobu. Zuri reveals the rest of what happened that night - when N'Jobu tried to kill Zuri, T'Chaka reluctantly killed him, and ordered Zuri to lie that N'Jobu had disappeared. They left behind his American son, Erik Stevens, in order to maintain the lie. Killmonger kills Klaue and takes his body to Wakanda as a token. T'Challa tries to keep the truth hidden, but Erik reveals himself to the tribal council as N'Jadaka, N'Jobu's son, and challenges T'Challa for the throne. Killmonger kills Zuri and then triumphs in ritual combat, hurling the defeated T'Challa over a waterfall. After ingesting the heart-shaped herb to gain the powers of the Black Panther, he orders the grove of Herbs be burned. Killmonger enacts his father's plan and prepares shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to operatives around the world, supported by W'Kabi and his army. Nakia, Shuri, Ramonda, and Ross flee to seek the aid of the Jabari. At the home of the Jabari Tribe, M'baku takes them to a comatose T'Challa, rescued by the Jabari in repayment for him sparing M'Baku's life. Healed by a heart-shaped herb brought by Nakia, T'Challa returns to Wakanda to complete his combat with Killmonger, who is now wearing a Black Panther armor of his own. Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye join the Dora Milaje and Jabari in battling W'Kabi and his army, while Ross remote pilots a jet to shoot down the planes carrying the weapons before they can leave the country. During the conflict, T'Challa and Killmonger fall into the Vibranium mine. There, T'Challa uses sonic mining technology to disrupt their suits long enough to fatally stab him. Killmonger declines an offer to be healed and imprisoned, choosing instead to die free. Rejecting Wakanda's isolationism, T'Challa establishes an outreach center in Oakland where Erik grew up, to be run by Nakia and Shuri. In a mid-credits scene, T'Challa appears before the United Nations to reveal Wakanda's true nature to the world and plans to help the world progress. In a post-credits scene, Shuri continues to help Bucky Barnes with his recuperation. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther **Ashton Tyler as Young T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik "Killmonger" Stevens **Seth Carr as Young N'Jadaka *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia **Lidya Jewett as Young Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Angela Bassett as Ramonda *Forest Whitaker as Zuri **Denzel Whitaker as Young Zuri/James *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *John Kani as T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani as Young T'Chaka * Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu * Florence Kasumba as Ayo *David S. Lee as Limbani *Nabiyah Be as Linda *Isaach De Bankolé as River Tribe Elder *Connie Chiume as Mining Tribe Elder *Dorothy Steel as Merchant Tribe Elder *Danny Sapani as Border Tribe Elder *Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa *Lucy Hockings as herself *Francesca Faridany as Ms. Thomas *Alexis Rhee as Sophia * Stan Lee as Watchers' Informant *Trevor Noah as Griot * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Black Panther returns. *Ayo appears. *Ulysses Klaue appears. *Everett Ross appears. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier appears. *Erik Killmonger is introduced. *Nakia is introduced. *Okoye is introduced. *M'Baku is introduced. *Zuri is introduced. *W'Kabi is introduced. *Vibranium appears. *The Dora Milaje appear. *The C.I.A. appears. *Captain America is mentioned. *Tony Stark/Iron Man is mentioned. *Thor Odinson is mentioned. *Helmut Zemo is mentioned. *Battle of New York is mentioned. *Chitauri are mentioned. *Bombing of the Vienna International Centre is mentioned. *Battle of Sokovia is mentioned. *Assassination of N'Jobu is mentioned. *Attack on Wakanda is mentioned. Production The film was shot in Atlanta, Georgia and Busan, South Korea. Taglines *Long live the king. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Black Panther EW Cover.jpg BP T'Challa.jpg Erik Killmonger.jpg M'Baku.jpg Nakia.jpg Okoye.jpg Ramonda.jpg Shuri.jpg W'Kabi.jpg Zuri.jpg Black Panther MCU Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther Black_Panther_concept_art_2.jpg|Concept art of Black Panther by Mike Thompson Black_Panther_Logo.jpg BLACK PANTHER-01.jpg Black Panther Updated Logo.jpg Black_Panther_Teaser_Poster.jpg Black Panther SDCC 2017 Poster.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 01.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 02.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 03.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 04.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 05.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 06.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 07.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 08.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 09.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 10.jpg Black Panther Character Posters 11.jpg Black Panther Chinese Poster.jpg Black Panther Korea Poster.jpg Black Panther UK Poster.jpg Black Panther Standee.jpg Black Panther English Logo Poster.jpg empire magazine black panther cover michael b jordan erik killmonger.jpg All-The-Stars_KL_SZA_nopa.jpg BlackPanther_LOGO.Finout_OnBlack_11-04-16.jpg Black_Panther_Dolby_Poster.jpg Black Panther The Album.jpg KL_Pray-For-Me_-1.jpg Black-panther-textless poster.jpg Black Panther IMAX Poster.jpg Black Panther Read 3D Poster.jpg BlackPanther_Score_Cover.jpg Black Panther Second IMAX Poster.jpg Black Panther Chinese New Years Poster.jpg Gold Black Panther Poster 01.jpg Gold Black Panther Poster 02.jpg Gold Black Panther Poster 03.jpg Gold Black Panther Poster 04.jpg Black_Panther_EW_Oscars_Cover.jpg Black_Panther_EW_Oscars.jpg Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Marvel Studio's Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip|Marvel Studio's Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip Marvel Studio's Black Panther - King TV Spot|Marvel Studio's Black Panther - King TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - War TV Spot|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Let's Go TV Spot|Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Let's Go TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Pray|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Pray Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip Marvel Studios' Black Panther - It's A Set Up|Marvel Studios' Black Panther - It's A Set Up Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Available May 8 Marvel Studios’ Black Panther – Don’t Miss TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther Connecting the Universe Marvel Studios' Black Panther Black Panther In the 70s (Bonus Clip) Interview BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B. Jordan, Danai Gurira BLACK PANTHER Comic Con Interviews Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B Jordan, Danai Gurira Promotion Lexus LC 500 Showcased in Marvel Studios’ Black Panther 2018 Lexus LC Marvel Studios’ Black Panther TV Commercial Lexus LS 500 F SPORT Marvel Studios’ Black Panther Commercial—Full Length Lexus LS 500 F SPORT Marvel Studios’ Black Panther Commercial Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Marvel 101 Black Panther - Ryan Coogler Surprises Students at Ghetto Film School Fellows Program Black Panther's Director Ryan Coogler Breaks Down a Fight Scene Notes on a Scene Vanity Fair Black Panther's Costume Designer Breaks Down T'Challa's Entrance Scene Vanity Fair Ghetto Gastro x Black Panther - Taste of Wakanda External links * Official Website * Black Panther on IMDB References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Black Panther